sthroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero the Werehog
|hair_color= |eye_color= |attire= |parents=Void the Werehog and Lillith the Werehog |sibling(s)=Dawn the Werehog (half-sister) |other_relatives=Nyx the Werehog (step-mother) |friends/_allies=Nuri, Twain, Blizzard, and Makana |enemies/_rivals=Incubus, Flint, Posey, Toxicity, Scout, Krystian |love_interest(s)=Kiki the Pigeon |alignment=Chaotic Good |affiliation(s)=Team Melee, Ao Freedom Fighters |ability_type= Power |favorite_food=Pizza |powers/_abilities= *Umbrakinesis *Dark Gaia energy manipulation *Super strength *Dark form }}Zero is a mobian werehog who was born with the ability to manipulate the shadows and darkness. Her father is Void the Werehog and her mother is Lillith the Werehog, the latter of whom disappeared mysteriously. She, unknowingly, has a step-mother named Nyx the Werehog and a step-sister named Dawn the Werehog. Originally, she was part of the Tribe of Dark Gaia in the Dark Gaia Forests, but left due to her mother's abuse. She is part of the Ao Freedom Fighters and is part of the subteam, Team Melee, along with Kiki, Nuri, Twain, Blizzard, and Makana. She is married to Kiki and lives with her. Her rival is Incubus. Characteristics and Biography Zero has umbrakinesis, which was inherited from her biological mother. She can use dark magic, breath shadow, has a pocket dimension in her own shadow to store things, and others various dark-related attacks. She can also manipulate other people's shadows, hide herself in shadow, and travel through shadows. Zero can also see in the dark, which is a common trait in werehogs. She also has the ability to lift up things several times her own weight, thus she is a power-type. Zero has a separate, darker form to her that is caused by her umbrakinesis. This form can be used whenever she wants to. This form changes her appearance; her scleras turn black, her eyes change to 'x' symbols, and her forearms are covered in a black, ink-line substance. Zero can stretch her arms like normal werehogs (she cannot do this in normal form), use a more powerful form of umbrakinesis, and can lift much heavier things than what she normally could do. She also has the ability to summon tentacles in this form (though they appear black and inky like her forearms), but the usually doesn't use it due to it requiring a lot of energy. This form has a limit, however, as it can hurt her if she uses it for too long. Zero has depression and anxiety, which negatively affects her behavior and attitude towards things. Zero also has cyclic vomiting syndrome, which is characterized by sudden and frequent vomiting. This is a side effect of her having black blood. Zero usually vomits under extreme stress, having a panic attack, using her umbrakinesis too much, or if she is in her dark form her too long. Her vomit is black, which is the same as her blood, indicating that her vomit is actually her blood. Due to her umbrakinesis, she's extremely weak to photokineis/light manipulation. She cannot affect anyone with light manipulation and those who have light powers can severely harm her if they use their powers against her. She is also the slowest out of her team. Personality Zero is an introvert and prefers to be with those she knows. She has a fear of being alone or being without Kiki. She has severe low self-esteem and cares more about her friends and wife more than herself. At first, Zero seems emotionless and has an "edgy demeanor", usually responding with little enthusiasm. However, this isn't true as she can show excitement and happiness when with her friends or her wife. She is also shown to be irritable and gets aggravated often. She is currently trying to learn to control her emotions. Zero is very loyal and protective of her friends and Kiki, as she feels like they are the only ones she has. She is especially protective of Kiki and wants nothing bad to happen to her. Gallery Trivia *Zero is 24 years old and was born on October 31st *Zero's original design and concept is vastly different from her current counterpart. **She was originally a hybrid of a werehog and cat, but it was changed to simply a werehog. *Her blood and tears are black. *Her scleras can turn black and her eyes can change to 'x' symbols when she is stressed or mad, regardless if she is in her dark form or not. Category:Werehogs Category:Heroes/Good Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Power type Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:EctoplasmicCat's Characters